Christmas Chills
by KiriKikuya
Summary: Christmas, a time for decorations, love, joy, presents......and yaya constantly screaming down your ear about something. But little did amu know that the same girl would trigger something unexpected between amu and tadase. ;


Hi everyone!

This is my first story on ! I've written one before, but it got too long etc. lol

Sooooo, let me know what you think!

P.S. It's TadAmu (grr to amuto) and it had a bit of RimaHiko in there as well

* * *

'AMU-CHI! Where do I put this?!'

It's christmas time, a time for mistletoe, presents, trees, parties.....and Yaya constantly screaming down your ear about something.  
How hard is it to put up paper chains? Well, If you're yaya, it's virtually impossible.  
The poor girl just can't seem to get her head around the fact that paper chains are suppossed to go on the ceiling.  
Not as a necklace, or a tail or anything else for that fact.

'Hang it from the ceiling! Uuugh, Ran can you give her a hand? The girl's gonna hurt herself soon.'

Hinamori Amu's pink, sporty chara nodded and floated up to the youngest of all the guardians, standing on a ladder.  
Her owner couldn't help but gaze around the room yet again, it was really beautiful. Paper chains hung from the celing.  
Fairy lights coiled around the gigantic greenhouse, iluminating every flower with a golden glow.  
There was even a tree in the place of the circular table, normally in the center of the garden.  
Tinsel, lights and decorations hung from the tree, angels, chocolates and stars. Amu loved this time of year, everything seemed so...warm, even though it was so cold.  
But it wasn't long before she found her eyes involuntarilly seeking out a different beauty.

Hotori Tadase, the prince of seiyou academy. Along with the rest of the girs in her year, Amu had instantly fallen for him. The way his hair never seemed to be able to stay flat, and the way it looked so good on him.  
The way he spoke to you as if you were the most important person in the world, like you were the only one he cared about.  
The way those raspberry eyes felt like they stared into yours, almost like he could see how fast your heart was beating, those eyes.  
Amu had escaped into a little world of her own. which didn't go unnoticed.

'Hinamori-san? Are you okay?'

Those eyes HAD been staring back at her. He never failed to notice if something was wrong with Amu, and only Amu.  
He noticed when Rima was uset, but he left it to Nagihiko, and Yaya was almost always happy. And when she did get upset, Amu was her shoulder to cry on.  
And Tadase was always there for Amu. Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya giggled as Amu turned bright red, everyone knew how she felt for Tadase.

'H-Huh? I-I'm fine honestly!Nothing to worry about here! Nuh uh! ^^;'

Everyone rolled their eyes (except Tadase). They were constantly trying to get Tadase to realise how Amu felt, it was so obvious, but Tadase, well...he's blonde.

'Are you sure? You've gone awfully red! Have you got a fever?'

He gently placed a hand on her forhead, as her cheeks went even redder. The ends of her hair even started to curl up slightly and her eyes widened.  
Tadase noticed this and worriedly asked if she needed to sit down, worsening the situation.  
Meanwhile, Yaya had climbed down the ladder and was standing by Rima and Nagihiko, watching as Amu got even more embarrassed by the second.

'He is so oblivious isn't he?'

Nagi and Yaya nodded, everyone except Tadase and Amu knew that fact.

' We have to get them together. YAYA WANTS THEM TO GO OUT!!! 3'

At that moment, something clicked in her mind. Rima and Nagi stared at her in fear, as they saw the wheels in her evil mind start to create a plan.  
The blonde girl stepped forward and went to grab Yaya's arm, but stopped.

'What is it Rima-chan?'

She glared at the long purple haired boy, but soon stopped and shook it off.

' I think my phone just got a message.'

Tadase stopped fussing over Amu and came finally managed to take her hands off of her cheeks, only to be attacked by her chara's many teasing comments.  
Everyone (except Tadase): ^^; *facepalm*  
Tadase: :D ---(completely oblivious)

Rima put her hand in her pocket ad pulled out a small yellow mobile phone. Sure enough, a light flashed on her phone signalling she had an unread message.  
Everyone crowded round to see what she had been sent.

'Rima We need you to come home asap Your grandparents have visited withot notice and want to see you.  
x mum'

She sighed, shaking slightly as everyone looked at her.

' My grandparents. Oh joy. I-Is it alright if I leave now? It's kinda getting late.'

No-one had realised the fact that darkness had settled on japan, and quickly. Kusu Kusu, Rima's clown chara, floated over worriedly.

'Rima? A-Are you okay?'

Nagihiko quickly came to her side and gently slipped his hand into hers. Normally Rima would have smacked him away, but this time she gladly held his hand.  
They started having a quiet talk as Yaya stared at them. Amu and Tadase knew that Rima had been kidnapped when she was little, and hasn't been able to walk home in the dark since. Nagi to the rescue.  
He looked around, both of them blushing slightly.

'Is it alright with you if I walk Rima home? I have dance practice in a while anyway.'

Everyone grinned with a 'We know what's going on ;P' look on their face. Amu folded her arms and started drumming her fingers, still grinning.

' Of course it is. Good Luck with your practise, and, the relatives ^^;'

They grinned and walked out the door, only just seeing amu wink at them and mouth 'have fun'. They blushed and tried to laugh it off as they left hand in hand.  
Everyone tried not to laugh, they liked each other, simple as that. And they were cute together, no-one could deny that. As Amu grabbed another decoration, she heard a certain 11 year old girl giggling to herself. This deeply worried Amu and Tadase, who ninja'd up behind her. She was going through the pictures she'd taken of Rima and Nagi holding hands.

' Yaya! It's mean to take pictures without them knowing!!'

' She's right, Yuiki-san'

She pouted, but suddenly Yaya had a smirk on her face.

'Really? well.......,' She searched through her phone for a few seconds, before holding it up to them.  
'Remember this?'

On the mini screen, was a picture of Tadase holding Amu bridal style, both in their chara~nari's. Tadase was platinum royal, and Amu was amulet heart, The girl Tadase loved.

'YAYA'  
'YUIKI-SAN!'

Amu and Tadase both blushed and tried to get her to delete the photo, Amu was almost in a fit she was so embarrassed. It was bad enough at the time, that her first love had caught her bridal style after falling from the top of a building. And the fact that Yaya had been taking pictures, sent Amu into manic mode.  
But she was still sane enough to notice one tiny thing.

*Why is Tadase-kun blushing as well?! Oh, of course. It's Amulet Heart in the picture, not me.*

She almost instantly stopped blushing and sat down on the floor, as the table had been moved out of the royal garden to make way for the tree. Tadase looked round rather suprised that she had some self control for once, normally she would just be freaking he noticed that.

'Hinamori-san? Are you sure you're okay?'

Yaya stopped tormenting Tadase and looked over at her best friend on the floor.

'I'm fine! I'm just a bit tired is all.'

At this, Yaya almost snapped.

'YOU'RE TIRED?! How do you think I feel?! I have a ballet recital in 1 week! And I have ballet practise EVERYDAY until then!'

There was silence while Tadase and Amu waited for her to catch on.

'............AAAAAGH!I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE 4 HOURS AGO!! GOT TO GO BYE!!'

She grabbed her bag and legged it out of there. They sweatdropped as the door slammed shut. And the lock clicked shut quietly.  
Only Tadase and Amu were left in the garden now, sending the place into silence.  
They often found it hard to have a convosation, everything always seemed slightly......awkward between today was no different.

'It got dark quite quickly didn't it?'

'Y-yeah.................. do you know what the time is?'

Tadase looked at his watch. The greenhouse didn't have any lights, other than the fairy lights they had put up, so Tadase's face was dimly lit. Amu could still see how beautiful he was though, and before long Tadase was waving his hand in her face to snap her out of it.

'Hinamori-san? Earth to Hinamori-san!'

Amu snapped out of her daydream, to see Tadase smiling back at her (and miki sweatdropping ^^;)

'H-Huh? Sorry, what did you say?^^;'

He laughed as Amu struggled not to fangirl over him.

' I said it's almost 9pm, so you can go home if you want, and I'll finish up here.'

Miki, Amu's artistic chara was the only one still awake. Kiseki (Tadase's chara), Ran and Suu were all asleep. But even Miki was only just awake.

' No, I couldn't leave it to you! Not in a insulting way! It just, wouldn't be fair if I left it all to you!'

She smiled as Tadase blushed slightly, hardly showing up because of the lighting.

' Well, we should at least take a break then. I'm just gonna go outside quickly, just in case we left a box of decorations outside.'

Amu sat back down admiring her prince again, he was so graceful as he reached for the door.  
which didn't open.  
Tadase tried a few more times to no avail.

'Umm....Hinamori-san?'

'yeah?'

'I think we're locked in from the outside'

.

.

.

..............

'WHAT?!'

She bolted over to the door and desperately tried to open it.

'IT WON'T OPEN!!'

Tadase was also trying not to be freaked out, and was doing a much better job than the pink haired joker.

'That's what locked tends to mean. Now try to calm down okay?'

As soon as he laid his hand on her shoulder,she calmed down and faced him. Before throwing her arms around him.

' But what are we going to do?!'

She then let go as fast as she had glomped him, blushing , She couldn't see that Tadase was blushing almost as badly, as he put his hand back on Amu's shoulder.

'Well, we need to figure out how we're gonna get out of here. Have you got your phone?'

She shook her head sadly and with a slightly terrified face.

'I-I left it at home, my parents and Ami are away for the weekend. S-so they left earlier today.'

Tadase bit his lip and gently hugged amu, she sounded like she might burst into tears. It's safe to say that both of them were completely scarlet, and just as he was about to let go, she hugged him back. A small and embarrassed smile appeared on Tadase's face as he hugged her slightly tighter, almost as if he didn't want to let go.

' Well, I don't have my phone either, I forgot it ^^;'

This was why he had hugged her tighter, he didn't want to see her upset in any way. He was the King of the guardians, he had to protect them, but he had a soft spot for the joker.  
Always had, ever since he had seen her. But Amu didn't know, when he confessed to liking Amulet heart, that he didn't even know why he said it. It just slipped out.  
She took it completely the wrong way however. Only Amu's slight shaking managed to snap Tadase out of his reminiscing.

'S-So what are we going to do then? W-We can't just stay here, can we?'

He looked down at her head, that was in his shoulder, he was now a good 3-4 inches taller than her.

' It looks like we might not have a choice in the might have to stay here until someone finds us, or we find a way out.'

She looked up with tiny tears in her eyes,still blushing slightly.

'O-okay.. guess we never got that break huh?'

She laughed ever so slightly and let go of Tadase, who was smiling at her attempt of a joke.

'Mashiro-san would probably murder you if she heard that joke.'

She couldn't help but laugh, it was true. If you said a joke that Rima didn't think was funny, you were pretty much dead meat.  
There was silence for a little while as they walked back over to where they had been putting the finishing decorations up.  
Even though Tadase and Amu had just had a rather, romantic, and personal moment.... they still couldn't get a convosation going.  
Until Amu yawned while climbing up a ladder to hang up the paper chains Yaya had failed on.

'Be careful up there, if you're tired let me do it.'

Amu smiled and shook her head.

'I'm fine, and it's not fai *yawn* r to leave everything to you.'

Amu was a rather headstrong person, and never wanted to give anyone the wrong impression,especially not Tadase.  
But he didn't care.  
He held out his hand and gave her 'the look'.

'It's fine, now come down here and give me the paper chains.'

Reluctantly, she climbed down and gave Tadase the decorations, yawning while she did so.  
He smiled at her, like he had been doing for the whole night, but Amu noticed something slightly different. She just couldn't figure it out though.  
The blonde only got halfway up the ladder before stopping and looking down at Amu, she was looking around sleepily. Making her even cuter in Tadase's eyes.  
Almost like a puppy,not really knowing what to do, so just standing there being cute.

' Hinamori-san, sit down before you fall asleep standing up :D'

He was resisting the temptation to laugh at her as she looked around for a while, before walking over to the big tree and picking up the sheet that had been covering it.  
It was rather big and warm,so she wrapped it around her and stood very near to the ladder, looking above Tadase's head.  
Once he had finished hanging them, she managed to say something.

'U-uh Tadase-kun? Look up there.'

He raised an eyebrow as he stepped off the ladder and looked up. It took him a while to see what Amu meant, but eventually he saw it.  
A single bunch of Mistletoe, hanging just above the ladder.  
Where Yaya had been hanging stuff earlier.

'T-that's mistletoe right?'

Tadase nodded slowly.

'Y-yeah..........does that mean w-we have to?'

'.....k-Kiss?'

Again, he nodded.

'I-I don't know. No-one's here,so n-no-one would know.'

They had been moving closer to each other rather slowly while talking.

'G-Good Point. But it's a tradition i-isn't it? A r-rule?'

By now they were only about 40cm away from each other.

'A-and rules can't be broken, c-can they?'

They shivered slightly as a wind blew outside.

' Rules can always be broken, if t-there is no-one to see them being broken.'

20cm

'B-but, what would happen if we didn't....'

10cm

'.....Kiss?'

They were so close that they could feel each others breath, their hearts started beating faster, and yet, neither was blushing.  
Even when their finger brushed slightly, and slowly slid into the other, with their fingers locked.  
Both were slightly tense, but that had all melted away when their hands touched.

'We.... d-don't need to know.'

5mm

4mm

3mm

2mm

0

Tadase closed the gap. The moment their lips connected, Amu's eyes widened. Only to shut a few seconds later, as Tadase's other hand moved to the back of her neck. Both of them had butterflies, neither wanted the moment to end, and both of them tried to keep it for as long as they could.  
All the wind outside silenced, and all the coldness disappeared. The blanket was just hanging on Amu's shoulders as her free hand moved to Tadase's cheek,  
which was incredibly warm, before she realised her cheeks must have been the same. But that was all she could notice, they had completely lost themselves in the moment. It was almost like, everything paused, and was waiting for them to come back to earth. Which they didn't do for a while.

They only broke off the kiss because they needed to breathe. They came apart slowly, hardly daring to breathe, heck, hardly ABLE to breathe.  
When they both opened their eyes, they found the other person looking at them, blushing slightly. With their hands still on the other person's neck or cheek.  
A few seconds passed before Amu's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, highly embarrassed.

'Oh my god!'

Again, her hair started to curl again as she went bright red. Tadase instantly panicked, thinking she wasn't feeling very good.

'Are you okay? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I-I should have asked at the very least! Was that your first?! I'm so sorry! I'm such a jerk!'

Amu's hands covered the small and involuntary smile on her face, Tadase had kissed her. Tadase had kissed her! AND it was her first kiss!  
She felt like she was going to burst, she was blushing so much.  
Tadase continued to fluster over her, until finally she managed to speak.

'I-it's okay! I-It was just h-highly embarrassing!'

She almost kicked herself, she must have sounded so freakish then. But Tadase felt even more freakish.

'B-But there was no-one here t-to see it!.............I'M SORRY! That made me sound like Ikuto! Eww!'

She was trying not to laugh at the state Tadase was getting himself into, but she still couldn't take her hands away from her mouth, she was just too shocked, and happy.

'It's o-okay! It was s-still embarrasing though! I-I mean.' She looked up with a heavy blush on her face, and took her hands away from her face.  
' I-It's Tadase-kun. N-normally you would only kiss someone if y-you had to! And it w-would be on the cheek!My words aren't forming properly!'

Amu was iggling ever so slightly, and that was just making Tadase feel worse, but it was straightening out the thoughts in his head.

* Just say it, Just say it, Just say it! You can't just stand there, do something at least! *

Before he even knew what was happening, something managed to slip out.

' I love you! That's why!'

* * *

There was silence as Tadase's hand, that wasn't still holding Amu's, covered his mouth, and Amu's eyes widened yet again. She stopped giggling.

* I love her?! I- I love Hinamori-san?! I do..... What......... Why did I never realise this? Wait.... Of course I do, I-I wouldn't have kissed her otherwise. S-she's just... Amu*

Now, his thoughts had finally figured themselves out. All of the times he found himself going off into day dreams, whenever she walked into the room, when he had unintentionally confessed to liking another form of her, every single time she had saved him, and all the times he had saved her.  
How could he not have realised it until now?

Amu stared at him in definate shock, as he let go of her hand quickly and bowed.

'I-I'm sorry! That slipped out! I shouldn't have said that! P-Please forget I ever said that...'

He trailed off towards the end, as Amu just continued staring at him. It was almost like something from a fairytale, with the decorations, and the prince.  
And not forgetting the magical first kiss.

' W-why would I want to forget that?! W-were you serious?'

Tadase slowly stood up straight, with an almost scared look on his face. It took a while, but eventually Tadase nodded. She could tell how embarrassed she was, just by how much his eyes were shining, not to mention the fact he couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

'yeah, I only just realised how much, when,we,' His throat was so tight he couldn't get the word out. ' I-I'm sorry I never understood what has going through my head ever since I met you. And you smacked away my hand.'

He couldn't help but let out a little laugh, she used to be 'cool and spicy',but now, she was just 'Hinamori Amu', Tadase's first love.  
She didn't say anything, she just put her hands lightly on his shoulders and kissed him again.  
Now it was Tadase's turn to be shocked, he was sure she'd apologize and turn him down. He thought she liked Ikuto.

But she was kissing him, voluntarilly, with no 'mistletoe excuse.  
The sheet fell off her shoulders, as Tadase's arms wrapped round her back. Her arms moved until they were around his neck.  
Even if someone had walked in at that exact moment, they wouldn't have broke apart, even though they were so close together that their bodies were touching, they wouldn't have stopped.  
It was just a simple kiss, their lips were locked together, but that was it. After all, they were only 13, there was no need to rush things.

Needing to breathe, Amu broke the kiss slowly, but Tadase leant forward slightly, kissing her again. He didn't want to let her go, but gave her enough time to get some air.  
She smiled slightly and gave up. She just stood there, letting Tadase kiss her, as everything finally started to sink in.

* Tadase-kun loves me, and he's kissing me of his own accord. He loves me, not Amulet heart... me. His, lips are so warm....'

Her thoughts trailed off, as she found herself hugging him around the neck slightly tighter. She felt his lips melt into a small smile, just as hers had done.  
Again, they just stayed there for a while, before Tadase gradually broke the kiss. Amu's blood was rushing to her cheeks as she smiled and hugged Tadase, a tear almost fell from her eyes as she whispered in his ear.

' My King.'

Tadase held her lovingly as he whispered in her ear.

' My queen.... at last.'

He let her go and held one of her hands, as he led her over to the big tree, picking up the sheet on the way. They sat on their coats and Tadase wrapped Amu in the sheet.

' No, you aren't going to go all noble on me.'

She unwrapped herself halfway.

' You know it's big enough for two, and it will be warmer.'

Tadase smiled knowing there was no point in arguing with her, he took the unwrapped part and wrapped it around himself. Drawing him extremely close to Amu, who was shivering.  
He put one hand around her shoulders and pulled her even closer, until she rested her head on his shoulder. Their fingers were intertwined, as Amu looked at Tadase.

' Yaya hung that there on purpose didn't she?'

Tadase grinned and nodded, only just managing to not laugh.

'Most likely.'

Amu squeezed his hand slightly tighter, her eyes closing at the same time.

'I'm glad she did....'

That made Tadase turn the colour of his eyes, a deep Dark Pink. He wasn't really sure how to react to that, but he couldn't get slightly embarrassed smile off of his face.  
Tadase just shook his head slightly and pulled Amu slightly closer, his head rested on hers.

'Me too, Amu-chan.'

That was the last thing Amu heard before sleep took her over. She went completely relaxed onto Tadase, he glanced down to find his sleeping beauty asleep, breathing slowly and lightly. The last thing he saw that night was his love, dimly lit by the fairy lights, before sleep soon took him over as well.

*7 am the next morning*

'Why is the key still in the keyhole ?'

Someone quickly turned the key and entered the royal Garden

'Amu! Hotori-kun! Are You in here?! Gah! There you a-......omigod! Did they spend the whole night out here?!'

Nagihiko and Yaya ran up to where Rima was crounched down next to the sleeping Tadase and Amu.

'By the looks of it, yes. But why would they do that?'

The other guardians looked at each other, before Yaya glanced at the key in Rima's hand.

'ohhhhh....hehehe.....That might be my fault! ^^; I think I might have taken the door off the latch when I left.'

Rima and Nagihiko stared at Yaya in disbelief.

'Are you kidding me Yaya'  
'You locked them in here all night! IN THE MIDDLE OF DECEMBER'  
'They've probably got a chill now!'

Yaya gave an extremely awkward and guilty laugh, and desperately tried to change the subject.

'Yaya didn't mean to! B-But it gave them alone time! L-like you and Nagi last night!'

And she succeeded. Both of them went a bright red.

'T-That has nothing to do with this!'

'Oh! But it does! Look how they're sleeping! :) They're HUGGING, like you guys were! :P'

Now that the focus had been taken OFF Yaya, and Nagi and Rima were too embarrassed to speak, she finally got the realise that her plan, had actually worked.

' OMIGOD!!'

'What?'

The purple head, and the blonde looked awkwardly away from each other, as they'd said that at the same time.

'Is it just me?... Or is Tadase wearing Amu's lip gloss?'

* * *

Lol that's it! Let me know what you thought! And if I get 5 reviews, I may write the RimaHiko version of what happened that night ;P


End file.
